


Just a box

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, jk it is inspired by metal gear, okay maybe a bit, totally not inspired by metal gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belka and Yukimura argue over a box. It's as stupid as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a box

Yukimura approached the box he swore just moved a few inches ago, he looked at the box to see Belka sitting inside, a peaceful expression on her face.

  
His face contorted to show a confused expression, Belka opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on Yukimura, they stared each other for a moment. Belka broke the silence, "Hello." she stated calmly.

  
"Belka… what are you doing?" He asked.

  
"I'm in a box." She answered nonchalantly.

  
"I can see that." He replied dryly, "But why?"

  
She shrugged, "I don't know, I just sat down after we finished helping Kamui and Azura move in, then I just saw it, then got this… urge to get inside."

  
"wha-?" Yukimura blurted out.

  
"It felt like, I had to get inside this box, that my entire let to this moment." Belka continued. "When I got inside, I got this feeling of peace, that could forget the entire world and sit here calmly. You know what I mean?" She asked.

  
Snapping out of his confused trance, Yukimura shook his head, "Not even a little, it's just a box! that doesn’t make any sense!"

  
Ignoring Yukimura's rambling Belka mused to herself. "I'm pretty sure this box could be useful, I could probably use it as a disguise."

  
"For what? box industries?!" Yukimura asked, irritated.

"Maybe, no one will suspect anything!" She stated confidently.

"If someone sees you moving in that box they'll know something is up." He stated blankly, he just wanted Belka to come to her senses.

"Then I just have to move when they're not looking!" she replied.

  
"THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" He yelled angrily.

  
"It works in your Hoshidan animes." she responded.

  
"This **isn't** one of my Hoshidan animes!"

  
"Uncle Yuki.. what are you doing?" A younger voice said.

  
Yukimura turned around to see Kanna, Kamui and Azura's daughter, only 3 years old, she was ridiculously curious to everything, and a bit oblivious. His expression softened, and he smiled, "nothing important, I'm just trying to get Belka out of this box." he answered.

  
Kanna approached the box cautiously, "I don't see Belka," she muttered, "just a box!"

  
Belka smiled. Yukimura sighed. "She is inside the box Kanna" He answered, Kanna attempted to lift the box, but couldn’t, she placed her ear against the box, "Belka?" she asked. No response.

  
At the moment Belka had the most smug expression on her face. Internally, Yukimura was screaming.

  
"I'm gonna find her!" Kanna stated, walking away from the box. Slowly, Belka got out of the box, "I'm going to see where she goes, make sure she doesn’t accidentally hurt herself. "she told Yukimura, "If you need to calm down, just get in the box." she headed where Kanna was going. Yukimura stood there, annoyed on the outside, completely ballistic on the inside.

  
For a moment, he gazed at the box, remembering what Belka had told him, reluctantly, he got in the box. Slowly, his frustration faded away, being replaced by peace and serenity. _"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right."_ He thought.

  
He heard footsteps, then saw Kamui looking at him curiously. "Yukimura.. what are you doing?" He asked.

  
"I'm in a box."

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw Yukimura for the first time my reaction was "that's Otacon."


End file.
